Ying and Yang
by Kmsitterley
Summary: "As the sun to the moon, Ying to Yang, push to pull, Tui to La, fire to water. They clash just like their opposing elements; and yet, they completed one another. Without one, the other fell out of balance. He needed her to temper the unrelenting fire that burned within him, and she needed him to calm the raging seas of her heart." Zuatara one-shot.


They are opposites.

As the sun to the moon, Ying to Yang, push to pull, Tui to La, fire to water. They clash just like their opposing elements; and yet, they completed one another. Without one, the other fell out of balance. He needed her to temper the unrelenting fire that burned within him, and she needed him to calm the raging seas of her heart. They did not know for themselves, but all who watched them knew. They saw the love behind the challenges brought forth, every dual fought in anger, and every harsh word said.

They are as fire and water, each one constantly fighting for dominance. With grit teeth and faces flushed in anger, she would blame him for betraying her and he would fight to gain her trust once more.

And every once in a while, there would be a night of surrender and peace. A night of gentle caresses and comforting whispers, a night where battle arms were laid aside and true feelings were exposed. A night where their opposite natures were used to fill the other; his strength would be her anchor and her protection, and her compassion would draw out the poison of his past.

Their lives were apart. Him a prince of one world, her a peasant of another. But, even as they knew that they could never be together, they were drawn to each other by a force greater then either of them. He had a way of stumbling over his words that made her quiet him with a kiss, she had a way putting her hand on his arm to comfort him that ripped his walls away and he lost himself in her embrace. But the next day they went back to their pointless debates, always wishing the other to submit and surrender.

But they both knew that when she approached him on the verge of tears, or he came to her with another apology, that they would temporarily let down their barriers and allow a desperate hug, or a stolen kiss.

Each is what the other needs, but neither will accept it; because they know that their world needs them more.

* * *

"If you could have one wish, what would it be?" They were laying in a field a ways away from the campsite, staring up at the stars that lit up the sky. Her hands resting on her stomach and his behind his head. She turned to see the unmarred side of his face with a hinted expression of peace.

It was one of those nights where they would talk about anything and everything, without starting their usual arguments over every little thing. One of those nights where they could forget their anger towards each other.

"That the was no war," he replied after a few moments.

She sighed, propping herself up on her elbow to look down at him, "Besides that,"

He glanced up at her. He knew what he wanted to say, but he was unsure if she would accept it, "Well," he started, unsure of the ground he was treading and she raised her eyebrows in expectation.

"What?" She asked, curiosity tinting her voice.

"That this moment would never end," he said, barely whispering.

She gave him small smile and scooted over so that she was laying in a way that her head was laying on his chest, "That was mine too," he heard her say quietly. He smiled and kissed her hair, this was one of those moments that they alone shared. No one would know, no one could ever know.

She sighed in contentment as she listened to his steady heartbeat. She could feel the heat emanating through his shirt and snuggled closer. This was one of those moments that they would walk away from with regret that it wouldn't always be together like they were now, because no one could know.

And, as hard as they tried, there was the magnetic force that drew them together; because their opposite nature attracted.

Because, as the sun to the moon, Ying to Yang, push to pull, Tui to La, fire to water, they'd each found their other half.

* * *

**Hello people! This... well this was the result of me making a Maiko one-shot and... well it was kind of depressing because I love Zutara... So this was born! **

**So ya I do one-shots and I have two other longer stories that I'm writing so check em out!  
**

**Love you guyz!  
**

**Kmsitterley  
**

**P.S. If you review this, I'll review one of yours! ... Ya I'm just bored and have nothing else to do lol (And guys, I'm not talking about "I liked it" I mean for real, you wouldn't want that on yours would you? No you wouldn't, so I'd love love love if you'd give me just one reason WHY you liked it... Or if you hated it... No problem! I'll try to fix whatever you disliked!:) )  
**


End file.
